I say get back ion the car (english version)
by rettop20
Summary: so, im gonna translate my fics, so everyone out there can read them, i began with this one, if i have an error related to my writting please say it, couse english is not my birth tongue, i hope you like it, I edit some things but is practically the same fic... thanks for read it. more resume inside. :D


I say get back in the car.

What everyone thought has happened when Sam get of the car when they were chasing vampires in the episode "dead man blood" this fic contains spanking of a grown up man, if you don't like it… well don't read it. John is a very good father here as in all my stories. Love the man.

Half hour later they reach the cabin, this time john have a good long think about his young son behavior, if he didn't stop him the anger would probably turn into hatred, Missouri have told him that warning him if he didn't put a stop to his son he will go dark, the only thing that could save him was the love and trust of his family and right now Sam didn't trust him.

"He will trust me" John thought while he park the car.

John exist the car holding his breath, he has not intentions of dragging Sam out, but if he has to he will, John relax when he saw fallowing his steps to the cabin, but when they reach the inside was another story entirely.

-Sam we need to talk…

-damn right we need to talk, finally are you going to tell me, what the big deal with that gang is? Why is so important?

-no Sam, (john answer very quiet we are going to discuss something different today

-and what is so important that you quit in the middle of a hunt, when we are so close to find the vampires?  
-you Sam, you are more important that any hunt… (John say that approaching his son punting a hand on his shoulders, looking Sam in the eyes)

Sam shake of his father hand away and took a step back…-I, wait, we leave Dean alone to talk about me? Is a little too late for that, don't you think? We have no time for this we have to kill the vampires.

-is not late Sammy, you are going to sit down and listen what I have to tell you, and listen good because I don't want to have this conversation with you again. Understand?

Sam look at john has he was insane, -you are crazy, I'm out of here.

Sam try to leave the cabin but was cut off by john holding his arm.

-you are not going anywhere unless I tell you otherwise, you will never cut me out with the car again, we could have die, but don you worry I'm going to sort out your behavior right now.

Without letting go of Sam he drag him across the room to home of the beds, siting his son and himself beside him (to Sam relief, for a second he thought john was going to put him over his knee, "wait a moment what I was thinking, I'm too old for that") john was talking but Sam was lost in his mind, after a while he felt his dad sacking one of his arms.

-Sam are you listen to me?... Sam!

-what… (Say Sam coming out of his reverie) yeah I'm listening.

-what I just tell you?

-to go away, because I'm a disappointment, I should have stay at Palo Alto.

John taking back for his son words count in his mind to ten then to twenty…

\- no son, what I just say is that I love you, you and your brother, I'm concern about your safety, I'm worry too much to let you consume to that anger and the hatred you show towards me, your little tantrum back there in the road gived me the right answer to this, and there is only one think I can do to win you back and erase that grimace of your face.

Sam didn't notice till he was facedown his father lap.

-DAD! What are you doing?

-some overdue spanking.

With that john began to lay down his hand on his youngest son bottom.

-DAD! Come on… OUCH! You can do this, this is insane!

-what is insane son?

-spanking me, come on you…. C… AUCH! You can't!

-of course I can I'm your father, and when I child misbehave this is the way to act. (John continue to lay dawn the law while he speak)

… but mmm, im not a child.

-you can fool me, stay still.

Sam was squirming over his father lap, he reach back with his hand but john catch it and now he was completely at john mercy.

-come on DAD! This is unfair, let me go.

John stop slapping Sam while he answer to his son.

-I tell you what is unfair, my own son almost kill us today doing that stunt with the car. And then he had the audacity to yell at my face, that is unfair SAM!

John resume the spanking Sam again focusing on his sit spots, Sam just lay his head and began to sob.

-I'm sorry… (Was almost a whisper)

-what? I didn't get that

-I'm so sorry dad. Please stop.

-not yet son, first I want to know why you are sorry for.

-but you already know that.

John slap him two times very hard for the answer.

-AAAUUUCHHH! Dad please.

\- We can be here all night is we have to.

John knew that was an empty treat, Sam knew that to but still…

-we are here because I misbehave and I yell at you… I'm very sorry dad.

John slap me him a few more times to good measure, and finish with his paternal duty.

Sam didn't cry, just let scape a few tears that he manage to dry off before john see it. John was worry he was waiting to little Sammy to make an appearance after the punish him letting angry Sam in the oblivion, but he still have a trick that his sons even all grow up they accept from his dad, He manage to sit a very quiet Sam over his lap hugging him very tight how his haven't don't in years, Sam was tense but he return his father hug feeling the warm affection of his dad it took him to the past a time fill with laughter, apple pie, and family time, he remember the good old time with his family and lay down his head on his father shoulder hugging him more tighter and began to cry.

John comfort Sam by massaging his back, and for the first time maybe since Sam was no more than a tiny boy that still call him daddy, he rock his son till he fall sleep.


End file.
